the_stuffed_animal_showfandomcom-20200216-history
Evan and Renata
Evan and Renata is the second episode of the twenty-fifth season. Plot The episode begins at Evan's house where Evan is getting ready to have a great day and is bringing his camera along with him to take pictures of the Population of Plush and soon walks outside of his house. He takes pictures of the wonders he sees outside of his house such as a tree, some bushes, the gate that guards his house and even the house itself but soon gets bored and wonders what to do. Just then an idea comes to mind where he decides to see what Renata is up to and doesn't need to ride his car because her house is only three blocks away from his, meaning that they both live on the same street which is Cotton Avenue. At Renata's house, Renata is just waking up and there is a "ding dong" on her door and she goes to check it to see that no one is there until she leaves where Evan sneaks underneath the door and she soon finds out that she is nearly late for work and goes to get dressed into her professional clothes, rather than her casual clothes which are a white t-shirt and jeans. Evan sneaks into Renata's bedroom and wonders where she could be and looks into the closet where Renata is currently getting dressed and she has taken off her jeans, revealing her to be wearing a pair of red panties with white spots on them. Photographer Evan becomes embarrassed and quickly closes up the closet door as he is blushing due to seeing her panties. Soon Renata leaves the closet in her professional clothes and heads off into her truck and goes to the news station, Evan states that he'll never catch up to her that quickly and calls a cab which Trent comes up in a matter of minutes. Evan says that he needs a ride to go and see Renata as he wants to see what she does on a usual day, Trent says to Evan that that is considered stalking and it is really weird but Evan has no convenient excuse and gives him $20 to forget they discussed this in which Trent gladly accepts. The photographer enters Trent's taxi and they chase Renata's truck to the news station where Renata is currently going through and she sees Josh who greets her and passes Stuffedgomery Prison where Sheriff Squirrel, Deputy Dog and Larry are sipping coffee and say "hello" to her and she replies back, finally entering the news station. Her boss is pleased to see her and is glad she arrived on time and says that she has a lot of work to do because of her reporting news in Stuffedgomery. Renata goes to report on the news and soon Evan catches up and gives $20 in return for Trent giving him a taxi ride to the news station. Renata reports on what is currently going on in the Population of Plush in which it appears to be a sunny day and there seems to be no sign of rain any time sooner because this day in Stuffedgomery will possibly be known as one of the hottest days in the town and as soon as that is said that Evan sneaks into the news station, without anyone noticing. She leaves the place where the news is reported and her boss Edgar says that that was one of the greatest scoops he's ever heard in his career and to keep up the good work because with good work comes lots and lots of money and he'll become richer, however for now, it is time for a break before the next scoop begins. Renata soon takes her coffee break and Evan appears to be seeing what she does and accidentally drops his camera, Renata looks over his shoulder but Evan hides before Renata can see him and is under the table, soon Renata is finished with her coffee and leaves the cafeteria to get onto her next scoop. Evan soon sneaks out of the cafeteria and he sees Edgar, her boss, and tries to hide and Renata begins her next scoop where she states that Stuffedgomery seems to be looking good due to no bad guys seeming to be popping up lately and she states that hopefully it will stay that way due to the help of the stuffed animals at the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters and says that if they are ever seen, they should be deserving a "thank you" from every single Stuffedgomery citizen, Evan overhears this from hiding and decides to record a video of this day's news on his phone. However, his phone is seen by Edgar leaving Edgar to see Evan, Evan becomes nervous when Edgar sees him and Edgar asks him if he has any business being here, Evan cannot reply so Edgar immediately tells him to go away as no random citizen should enter into the news station without any permission or any business being there and that he should be off. Evan states that with all due respect that he should have business to be there but Edgar received no reply from them and Renata, after the scoop, soon sees Evan and he begins to blush and then Edgar seems to be aware of his huge crush on Renata. Renata asks what Evan is doing here because she is currently at work and is wondering what he could be doing here. The photographer says that he's actually followed her to work as he wonders what she does in her average day and took a taxi to get to the news station, Edgar thinks of this as stalking but Renata tries to overlook it as she is listening to what Evan is saying. Evan states that he is a fan of her work and would like to hang out with her some time, when she's off from work that is. Edgar has now become a shipper on deck as he is now shipping Evan and Renata and tries to tell Renata that Evan may just have a bit of a crush on her, but Renata says that it's been a crazy day and that she will just go back to work to try and figure out what's going on... Evan decides to pay a visit to the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters to talk about his escapade, he says that at the start of the day he got a bit bored after taking pictures all over his house so he payed a visit to Renata's house and looked in her room to find her but he opened the closet and saw her panties in the process but he also went out to Stuffedgomery to see her at the news station. Milo tells Evan that that is technically considered stalking Renata but Evan states that it's in the name of love which Bedtime Bear thinks is weird that he would open the closet and see Renata's panties, Evan said that he was wondering where she was and opened up in the wrong place, thus taking a peek at her panties. Tito and Antonio simply roll their eyes after hearing Evan seeing Renata's panties for a second time, however CL asks Evan what color the panties were and with an embarrassed look, Evan tells CL that Renata's panties she was wearing were red with white spots, after Evan answers that question, El punches CL in the left arm in which CL asks El, "what?". Broozer agrees that talking more about Renata's panties is a bit weird but Russell says that he doesn't care much and takes a bite of his pepperjack cheese but then admits that talking about her panties is quite weird while other stuffed animals such as Oliver, Jingle, William and Webster facepalm. Evan says that they should move on from him seeing Renata's panties and onto something different and says that he was spotted at the news station by Renata's boss and he tells them that his name is Edgar and that he thought he would actually murder him as he was chasing him out with a broom until Renata thankfully interrupted his tyrade. In the midst of that, he stated that he was a big fan of her work and said that he would like to hang out with her one day, Milo asks if it's like a date and Evan replies saying that it's a possible date in which Tito and Antonio congratulate him for getting the courage to do so and some other stuffed animals applaud him, Evan says that he might as well return to his house because he's got a lot of practicing to do if Renata accepts, Bedtime Bear wishes him luck and then teases him to not accidentally look at Renata's panties this time and if so to tell him what color panties she is wearing, Evan embarrassingly blushes and tells him to stop and he returns to his house. Characters *Bedtime Bear *Tito Bear *Antonio Bear *Milo Watson *CL Samson *El Luiz *Russell Rat *Broozer Beaver *Evan Kelly *Renata Ratcliffe *Trent Dugmore *Josh Hughes *Sheriff Squirrel *Deputy Dog *Larry Tents *Edgar Abbott *Oliver Cat (does not speak) *Jingle Snowberg (does not speak) *William Werrison (does not speak) *Webster Spinners (does not speak) *Alphonso Bassanelli (cameo) Trivia *Like what happened at the start of The Stuffed Animal Show's Last Stand, the episode does not begin with the stuffed animals, starting with Evan instead. Category:Season 25 episodes Category:Episodes